EnDFLAME - Volume I
by CVLTheDragonSlayer
Summary: 16-year-old Senji Endou is an ordinary otaku living an extraordinary life in the year 2045, when dangerous monsters randomly popping out of portals is a familiar sight in Tokyo and various other cities. My very first attempt at an original story, originally put on FictionPress. Rated M just to be safe. Full summary inside!


_**Good day, readers! I'm definitely not your not-so-friendly neighborhood CVLTheDragonSlayer from FanFiction, and this will be my first (and probably only) original work.**_

 _ **More important notes will be at the end of this chapter. Until then, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Thunder roared above the clouds as the rain poured down the remains of Japan's glorious capital. The stench of burning flesh filled the air, and corpses stacked against one another. The nauseous scene didn't seem to bother a young man as he ran frantically, searching for the one person he would never leave to die._

 _"You'd better be there when I arrive!" He muttered under his breath. Being the hot-headed, pessimistic brat that he was, his attempts at reassuring himself that everything's fine failed miserably._

 _Not that it matters, though. Because he came in time._

 _He stopped, took a long breath and watched as the girl slowly turns to him._

 _There she was, he thought. Tattered and scarred both physically and mentally, but still very much alive. That's what matters now._

 _Her long hair was now let loose, its blue color matching the outlines of her drenched battle dress while the white highlight covered one of her eyes. Underneath her feet and everywhere he looked were countless soldiers that have fallen victim to her wrath. Gigantic icicles erected from the soaked grounds, impaling the unfortunate souls as their bodies lay limp._

 _And to top it all off, she was smiling a genuine smile._

 _Which was her first._

 _As he watched on, her lips trembled, as if to say something. She uttered those three words, the words he wanted to hear so bad after the conflicts had finally come to an end._

 _"I...I made it..."_

 _He smiled back, his legs slowly gaining strength as he walked towards her._

 _They deserved it. They deserved at least one moment of peace, after a hell of a month they've been through._

 _And it was taken away from them at the last second._

* * *

 **CVL PRESENTS**

 **MY BIGGEST STORY YET**

 **EnDFLAME**

 **PLOT:**

16-year-old Senji Endou is an ordinary introverted high school student, who is also somewhat of an otaku. He lives an extraordinary life in the city of Tokyo, where it is common for bloodthirsty creatures only known to the human world as the «Numbered Beasts» to pop up out of the blue from mysterious portals and roam the streets, endangering many citizens. Fortunately, the Japanese defense forces have taken action along with the government; They constructed underground tunnels and bunkers to keep the people safe and developed special armaments called «Ouki» to combat these monstrosities. There's a catch, though; they are only usable by teenagers and young adults.

Little did Endou know, he was about to be dragged into something way worse than a full-blown war against the Beasts. Follow this epic tale as a troubled kid makes new friends, defeats deadly adversaries, hones his strength and finds out quite a few interesting things about his past.

In short, an extremely cliché story written by an unproductive, unreliable 15-year-old whose previous works consisted of a bad Adventure Time fanfiction trilogy he wrote when he was like 12.

No, please, stay! It's more than that!

 **RATING:** M - foul language, reference to alcohol and tobacco, heavy and descriptive violence, gore, future sexual content

 **CONTENTS:**

\- Multiple story arcs

\- My personal take on anime tropes

\- A Mikasa + Tenkuuji Takeru clone, a Shinoa clone, a Yuno clone and a Bulat clone (see if you can spot 'em throughout the story!)

\- Lots of self-deprecation

\- Bad English and bad writing, since I'm Asian and a novice writer

\- No scheduled updates, since I have school

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hey y'all, CVL here again. This would be completely different from the things I usually write, and I assure you, this would most likely be my best work, or at least the one I put the most effort in.**_

 _ **I've done so much research, asked so many questions, wrote so many rough versions, drew so much concept art. There's no going back now.**_

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I give you...EnDFLAME Chapter 1...next month.**_


End file.
